


The real you I’ve come to know

by Captain29thegamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Friendship, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Romance, minda’s real form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain29thegamer/pseuds/Captain29thegamer
Summary: Midna is alive and returns to her original form





	The real you I’ve come to know

**Author's Note:**

> I’m obsessed with this ship, yes I know she returns to the twilight realm in the end

It is only now that he realizes how much he cares about her. No, it goes far beyond that. Why does it take her death for him to realize he is in love with her? He wants to scream, or cry, but all he does is stare at Ganondorf, still standing even in death.

As he is thinking these thoughts, a great light appears above the hill, and he whips around, hope kindling in heart. The light spirits are there, illuminating a small figure.

It's Midna. She's alive. In her true form.

He is so overjoyed that for a moment his legs won't move. He takes a step, then another, then two more. And then he's running up the hill as fast as he can, because she is there, the little Twili imp that has been his companion for the past six months. Midna. The only one he loves.

But when Link reaches her hunched figure, his feet stop, because he is suddenly afraid that this new Midna will not be his Midna. She stands and turns, her crimson eyes meeting his blue ones, and his breath is taken away.

Because she is the most beautiful creature he has literally ever seen.

"What? Say something! Am I so beautiful that you have no words left?"

And then he smiles, because he knows that no matter how much she has changed on the outside, she is still herself on the inside.

____________   
The next day.

She doesn't want to leave Hyrule.

There is nothing left for her in the Twilight Realm. Zant killed her whole family, her friends, everyone dear to her. And she knows in her heart that that isn't the main reason. The main reason is—him.

But the unselfish, smart side of her tells her that she has to go. Someone needs to sit on the throne in the Palace of Twilight, and she is the only heir. And—she can't bear the thought of bringing more evil into this world, causing Link and Zelda to risk their lives again. 

 

Did they defeat Ganondorf and Zant only to allow the link between their worlds open, ready to be crossed, risking the lives of everyone in Hyrule? If the Mirror of Twilight was destroyed, he could live a quiet, peaceful life. Maybe marry Zelda or Illia or some other girl and have a family.

But Midna knows deep inside that that isn't what she really wants.

_________

A couple of nights later.

 

Hey, Link?" Midna says softly. "Do you…like Illia?"

Link raises his eyebrows. "Like her? She's my best friend…"

"I mean…" she bites her lips and lowers her eyes, looking beautiful even when she's completely confusing him. "Wouldyoumarryher?" Midna blurts quickly, all in one line.

"Marry her?" Link chokes, then coughs and laughs quietly, keeping his voice down for Zelda's benefit. "No. I don't think so. She's pretty, and I've known her for a long time, but I don't like her in that way. Why?"

"What about Zelda?"

"Zelda? No, I wouldn't marry Zelda. Why are you asking me this?"

Midna giggles as if she's relieved and lies down next to him on her back, their hands only an inch from touching. "I just want to know who you'll get hitched with when I return to the Twilight Realm."

But Link knows her well enough to hear the unevenness in her voice, the trace of sadness lingering underneath her teasing tone. And suddenly, everything seems right, and the words that have been stuck inside him come pouring out.   
He sits up and grabs her hand, holding it tightly, and she pushes herself up on one arm with a confused sound, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Midna, I don't want to be with Zelda or Illia. I don't want to marry a Hylian girl at all. I want the Twili girl who stayed by my side through all of this. The only one I really want…is you."

Midna stares at him, her lips parted slightly. "Link, I…"

"Midna," he whispers. "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Goodnight everyone and stay safe


End file.
